1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybridization chamber agitation device of a biochip, and more particularly, to an agitation device used to effectively agitate a solution in a hybridization chamber and a method of agitating using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biochip is formed by affixing on a support a bimolecular probe to be analyzed with high density. The biomolecular probe may be DNA, protein, or the like. By detecting whether the probe is hybridized with a target material contained in a sample, genetic expression profile, genetic defects, protein distribution, reaction characteristics, or the like can be analyzed. Biochips are categorized into DNA chips, protein chips, and the like according to the type of probes used. In addition, biochips are categorized into micro-array chips affixed on solid supports and lab-on-a-chips affixed on micro-channels according to affixed subjects. Agitation and washing/drying systems are needed to attain effective hybridization between the target material contained in the sample, and the probe.
Conventional hybridization systems can be categorized into hybridization systems using pumps and hybridization systems using air and a solution. Examples of hybridization systems using pumps include a hybridization system using two membrane pumps disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2003/0013184 in the name of Tecan, and a hybridization system using a flow system pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,623 in the name of Affymetrix. Examples of hybridization systems using air and a solution include a hybridization system using a rotary oven disclosed in EP Patent No. 0933126 and a hybridization system using a rotary cartridge disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2002/0001803.
In the conventional hybridization system using a flow system pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,623 in the name of Affymetrix, illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a hybridization chamber is connected to a pump by a fluid delivery system, and hybridization is facilitated by the circulation of a fluid. In this case, however, the amount of the sample used must be large due to the use of a peristaltic pump and a circulation fluid channel. Because of this, after hybridization is performed for 16 hours using the hybstation, a used DNA chip must be washed and dried using a rotary oven.
In the conventional hybridization system using two membrane pumps disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2003/0013184 filed by Tecan, illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, two channels are connected to ends of the hybridization chamber. Each of the channels includes an agitation membrane and two micro pumps such that the target solution can be effectively hybridized with the probe on a chip. However, in order to obtain effective agitation in the chamber, the target solution is filled up to a chamber cover to mix the sample. Therefore, chamber is more contaminated.
The conventional hybridization system disclosed in EP Patent No. 0933126, illustrated in FIG. 3, uses a rotary oven. In this case, hybridization is performed in the rotary oven for 16 hours. The period for hybridization may vary according to chip contents.
In the conventional hybridization system using a rotary cartridge disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2002/0001803, as illustrated in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the hybridization is performed by rotating the cartridge. That is, after a chip cartridge is manufactured, a centrifugal force is used for hybridization.
A conventional memorec A-hyb illustrated in FIG. 5 uses an active circulation by using a diaphragm pump. In this case, the amount of the sample used must be large, for example, about 220 μl, because the sample is circulated.
In order to solve these problems, the inventors of the present invention have confirmed that an agitation device can be effectively agitated by using a single pump and two valves disposed in an integrated channel and completed the present invention.